


The Other Side Of His Heart

by Goddess_of_Loki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 10x22, 10x22 Fix-it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COVID-19, Canon Rewrite, H50, H50 Finale Fix-it, M/M, Post Episode s10e22, Post-Canon, h50 10x22, mcdanno, series finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Loki/pseuds/Goddess_of_Loki
Summary: Ever since I watched the H50 finale, I’ve worked on two McDanno Fix-it fanfics. This is number 1.14 months later: Steve and Catherine tried to make their relationship work. After the COVID-19 period and a mayor change in his life, Steve heads back to the place his heart is at: Hawaii. He’s coming home to his Danno and their Labrador Eddie. The question is how’s Danny going to react when he finally sees Steve again and will he like the little surprise Steve brings with him?I miss you too, Danno❤
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 32
Kudos: 93





	1. Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

> This McDanno story is as far as it can be, Catherine friendly ;).

His heart skipped when he read the name on his screen. _Danny_. Steve had just settled himself down in the plane and already he had received a message from Danny. He opened it.

Received from Danny: _miss you already!_

Steve looked at the message and couldn’t withhold showing a big and meaningful smile on his face. He clicked ‘reply’ and begun to type his text:

 _miss you too, Danno_ ❤

He had his thumb wander over the ‘send’ button, ready to have his typed words delivered to Danny. But then he went back to the message and pressed the backspace ‘<x]’ button one time.

_miss you too, Danno_

Right after he pressed ‘send’, he went to his contacts, scrolled until the C was passed. There he clicked the first contact he had located below his D list: ‘Danny’. He clicked ‘Edit contact’ and begun to edit how Danny’s name was currently written in his phone’s contacts.

 _Danno_ ❤

His thumb hit the ‘save’ button and where above him the air conditioner softly blew cold air onto his dark hair, from his heart the warmest feeling got spread and reached him over his entire body when his eyes kept staring at the edit he just made. He almost didn’t notice the person who just arrived inside the plane until he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Sailor, is this seat taken?”

* * *

**14 months later:**

Last year was complicated. A few months after Steve left Hawaii, the Covid-19 virus happened and it had turned the entire world upside down. Steve left Hawaii to find peace and because of the heavy measures the virus carried with it, he indeed got forced to take a step down. But inside, could he really? Steve had rushed himself into a relationship with Catherine, gotten her pregnant and while this was supposed to be a time in where health should have been everyone’s first priority, Catherine chose to hide crucial details about her own health from him. With his face hidden behind his hands, Steve sat in the hospital’s waiting room. Had it been a month back in time, he surely wasn’t allowed to be here in the first place. The world was still recovering from the Covid-19 virus, bit by bit the measures got lifted and people were slowly picking up their lives again.

During the Covid-19 period, it was advised not to bring any company when having medical appointments. Therefore after the home pregnancy test, Catherine went to see the doctor without Steve. Also her first ultrasound she went through on her own. That was when they discovered something that wasn’t right. Not far later, Catherine got the diagnose of ovarian cancer, a rare type of cancer to be discovered in an early stage and during a pregnancy. The last thing happened in Catherine’s case, although in an early state it was not. Now Catherine had made it towards the end of her pregnancy, and it was uncertain if she was ever going to leave the delivery room alive. Steve looked around him, the waiting room was empty. Then his mind brought him back to the words that were said before making him end up in yet another situation he couldn’t control, to the moment that she finally told him about her disease.

 _“Before we go, there’s something you need to know..”_ Catherine had said to Steve after he stated that he was determined to come with her for the second ultrasound. The second ultrasound that was going to inform them that the baby was a girl.

 _“Why exactly haven’t you told me earlier?”_ Steve had asked after the ultrasound appointment. _“Why did you think you had to go through that alone?”_ He had hated the fact that he hadn’t noticed anything.

_“Because I needed time to think, without hearing anyone else’s opinions..-”_

_“I’m not just anyone else, I’m the father of the baby.”_ His face had been strict, he couldn’t believe her decision of leaving him out.

 _“It’s my body. Whether I wanted to go through with the pregnancy or not, anything regarding any kinds of treatment, it needed to be my decision,”_ Catherine had shared.

Steve had started to pace up and down. _“You were afraid I was going to advise you not to go through with the pregnancy?”_ Perhaps he had, he never had gotten the opportunity to even think about it. _“It doesn’t matter anymore, now does it? You’ve decided to keep the baby. What’s the treatment?”_ he had asked, but Catherine’s facial expression had given it away. _“What? None?”_

 _“They will risk this child’s life.”_ With her hands on her tummy, Catherine avoided eye contact. She had asked the doctor what her treatment options meant for the baby. When the doctor had started his sentence with the words: _“I have to be honest with you here,”_ she knew enough. _“Also during the pregnancy I do not want to start the chemo.. This baby..”_ She paused. _“Our baby has a her whole life ahead of her..”_ There was no tone of doubt to be discovered in her voice. Then she was able to look at Steve.

_“Cath..”_

_“..and I know she’ll be in good hands.”_ Steve remembered how she pinched in his hand.

“You may see them now,” a nurse interrupted Steve’s flashback.

“Them? Are they both all right?” Steve asked while he hurried himself after her. Then when he entered the room, he saw Catherine laying in the hospital bed and loosely she held her arm around the wrapped in pink blankets, tiny little bundle on her chest. The baby.

“Hey Steve,” Catherine softly spoke. Her voice sounded weak, her face was pale and her eyes looked tired.

Carefully, Steve stepped closer. “Oh thank God.” The thought of not being able of having the both of them leaving here in a state of being alive still haunted him. While he sat himself down in the chair next to the bed, he gently touched the baby’s nose. “There she is,” he spoke with a shiver in his voice. “So tiny..” He looked up to Catherine strictly. “Cath, we have to start with your treatment real soon!”

“Steve, name her..” Catherine vaguely said. She moaned and gathered all her strength – and with this man, she truly needed it – to continue the thing she was going to say. “Promise me one thing Steve..”

“No! You just hang on! You’re not giving up!” Steve responded and a bit controlling, he grabbed her free hand. “Not now!”

“It’s time..” Catherine showed no signs of fighting against the fate that awaited her. “My time is over here. I feel..” She took a pause to breath. “I barely feel my body anymore, I’m halfway already..” She stopped again. “Promise me, Steve. Sell the house and take her.. to Hawaii,” she stared Steve into his teary eyes. “..where your heart’s other side is..”

“Cath..”

Weakly, Catherine shook her head. “No.. I know you tried, we both tried to make this work.. but our love wasn’t nearly in the state of..” Within words, she heavily breathed. “..your love for him.” Catherine paused. “Your Danno,” she nodded towards the phone inside his pocket. She had seen the heart he had added behind his name and remembered how his body language always seemed to change when she brought up his name.

Catherine coughed and immediately Steve freed her chest from their baby. He watched her as the tiny little pink bundle was making it herself comfortable in Steve’s strong arm. Then he used his other hand to take Catherine’s hand again.

“Promise me, Steve..” Catherine’s voice sounded like she was fading away. In her eye corner Catherine thought she caught a glimpse of a bright light. The light called her, welcomed her. She already was halfway there.

“Okay, I will, Cath. I will love and protect our little Catelyn with everything I have,” Steve spoke and then he looked from the little baby to its mother. He glanced to her hand and felt how her hand loosened its grip in his, until she let go entirely. Her eyes pointed at their daughter who’s eyes widened, staring peacefully to the ceiling. In an impulse, Steve modified the tiny bundle in his arms who he had just named Catelyn closer to his chest, his heart. “Mommy is gone..” he spoke with a shivering voice. He leaned over and carefully he placed his fingers above Cath’s eyes, closing them for the very last time. “..but.. daddy isn’t going anywhere, that I promise the both of you.”

* * *

Steve did what Catherine asked him to do. After Catherine’s funeral, he sold their house and packed all he needed. He booked a one way flight to Hawaii, where he knew his heart still lived, or as how Catherine called it: _his heart’s other side. His Danno._ He sat in the airplane's seat with in his arms baby bundle Catelyn, who so to speak, was staring her eyes out to the sky outside the window. “I don’t know what your tiny eyes exactly are seeing, but I bet your view is absolutely stunning. Let me tell you that it gets even better, because soon you’ll be seeing your new home coming closer and closer.” He kissed the little girl on her forehead and played with one of her tiny hands. The girl reacted by embracing her fingers around Steve‘s finger.. “Our home.”

“I’m sure you’re going to like your new family, especially your uncle Eddie but he’s getting old so you probably should take it easy with him. Also there’s someone who you should definitely not make it too easy for.. Your unc..-” Steve paused and a wide smile appeared on his face. “Your Danno, my Danno..” Dreamily, he stared out of the window again. “We’re coming home!”


	2. The Video Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy McDanno lovers (just like me :D)! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for all your sweet comments and Kudos :D. I really enjoyed reading all the comments.   
> Here's another chapter, it's a shorter one. Hope you like it :).

Steve sat in the car for a while. He had it parked in front of his 'old' house. His heart was rapidly pounding. He was about to step out of the car, facing Danny after more than 14 months of absents. Within himself, he had played like a thousand different outcomes of how Danny was going to react on seeing Catelyn, the child Danny didn't even knew Steve had. He stared at his baby daughter, who inside the car seat-safe maxi-cosi now was fully awake. Playfully, she swung her little arms up and down. Every time when the softest baby sounds escaped her mouth, Steve fell in love with the little girl over and over again. He couldn't imagine Danny wasn't going to feel the same way. Either way, the baby was going to be a shock for the blonde, Steve realized himself that. Now he regretted the fact that he couldn't tell him about Catherine's pregnancy or her disease, not even during their last video call.

* * *

3 months ago:

**Flashback McDanno Video call**

It was a bright sunny day and Steve got up early, took a run and by the time he got back he decided to call Danny for a video call. He imagined Danny just had his breakfast since he remembered Danny's morning routine as the back of his hand. "Hey Danno! Good to see you!" His facial expression brightened as soon as Danny's face appeared.

_"Hey Steve, what's up?"_ Danny's voice sounded. A warm shock went through Steve's body when he was able to see a glimpse of Danny's hairy chest coming from below his wet shirt. The quarantine period clearly didn't withhold the blonde from doing his morning run either.

"I'm fine, how you're holding up these days?"

_"Well, nothing changed much for me tho, I'd felt isolated since the day you took off,"_ Danny answered, slightly with a sad tone. _"But I'm still taking my daily run's and the morning dives are quite healing!"_

Steve smiled. He knew him too well and god, he missed those morning swims! "I know, Jersey. Something else, why didn't you tell me you retired too? I had to hear that from Lou." Lou had told him it had only been a few weeks of working with Cole when Danny announced his retirement. He had said that he wanted to spend more time with his kids, but deep down Steve knew this decision also involved him.

_"I wanted to tell you but it's not like you didn't leave out a major detail from your life as well. I had to find out from Catherine that the two of you were back together, remember?"_ He saw Danny frowning on the screen. _"Where's she now? Haven't spoken to her in a while."_

"Oh, she's out for a walk. We're taking turns. People give you strange looks when you're going out together nowadays, you know." Once again, Steve was trying to avoid specific details of his life by telling Danny a little lie. The strange looks rather was a lame excuse and Catherine wasn't taking a walk at all. In fact Catherine still was in bed, her condition was getting worse every day. "How's Eddie?" Steve changed the subject.

_"Oh.. he's sacked out.. Stealing my breakfast made him tired, I guess."_ Danny smiled, peeked behind him and then he turned himself a little until the dog was within Steve's view. _"Don't you want to say hello to Steve?"_ Danny shrug while facing Steve again. _"He's getting older."_

"Hey Eddie!" Steve escaped a smile when seeing Eddie's reaction. Without doing many effort of re-positioning himself from the weirdly looking way he obviously rated as an extremely comfortable way to lay down, Eddie looked up. The dog did show his enthusiasm for hearing Steve calling his name by wagging his tail quite heavily. "Yes, I miss you too Ed!" Steve spoke, withholding the tears he felt coming through, blurring his sight. "How're Grace and Charlie doing?" he asked Danny.

_"Great! Despite the circumstances of course. You know there's no school, Grace can't go to college, they miss you.."_ Danno started to list things up. _"Bright side, they come over a lot lately so I'm not complaining!"_

"Good, good!"

* * *

Steve remembered the video call was short but it was all that Steve needed at that time. Steve rattled the keys he had in his hands, grabbing the baby's attention. "Are you ready? I know I am!"


	3. Uncle Danno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for following, commenting and giving kudos, it really made me smile :).  
> Due my new work and my sudden inspiration for my Lion King story this is a bit of a late update. I hope you like it :)

The one moment Danny was enjoying the view while he sat in the backyard, sipping from his beer while Eddie was laying down below his legs. The next moment Eddie wildly got up, causing Danny to spill his beer. “Hey! You’re not supposed to move!” Danny complained to the Labrador. Danny witnessed how Eddie, with lots of enthusiasm, ran away from him. It was when Danny turned around, he realized why the dog acted the way he did. From afar he noticed a man coming closer and all pieces fell together. “Steve?!” He sat his beer aside and stood up.

“Danno! Ed!” Steve dropped his bag on the ground and wanted to take a little sprint but with baby Catelyn inside the maxi-cosi that didn’t sound like the best idea. Eddie was with them in seconds. The Labrador’s tail was wagging heavily when Steve petted and cuddled him. “I missed you too, buddy!” he laughed as Eddie licked him in the face.

“Eat’m!” Danny’s voice sounded. “I didn’t know you were in Hawaii,” he said to Steve, trying to hide his emotions that emerged after he realized Steve did what he promised: he came back. Still, Danny remained sceptical, it was too soon to think Steve was permanently back.

“You’re still here..” Steve said smiling, avoiding Danny’s comment.

Danny moved a little uncomfortable. “Once again, my condolences.. It was a shock, no one knew..-” he struggled finding his words.

“For me too, Danno..” Steve mumbled.

“I was actually dubbing my mind whether I can give you a hug or not..” Danny spoke his thoughts but got roughly interrupted by Steve wrapping his arms around the blonde, carrying him away into a deep intimate hug.

“I missed you Danno!” Steve said while insisting in holding Danny tight. He still held the maxi-cosi in one hand.

Danny escaped a sigh. “I missed you too, Steve.” He had missed Steve more than he wanted to admit. When Steve loosened his grip, Danny peeked inside the maxi-cosi, seeing the baby stare at him with her big baby eyes. “Who’s this cuty you’re babysitting at?”

Steve looked down. “Danno, we better go inside.”

* * *

After they went inside there was a moment of silence. “You and Catherine got a baby right, before she..?” Danny broke the silence and guessed right. They sat on the couch in the living room with baby Catelyn in between them, still in her maxi-cosi.

“Yes Danno, this is Catelyn. I’m sorry, I couldn’t..” Steve started. He couldn’t finish his sentence and then the said little girl decided to distract both the men and get them out of their conversation.

Inside the maxi-cosi, the baby was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists and had started to cry. “Shh, don’t be sad, little girl, it’s not your fault,” Danny spoke with a sweet soft tone and carefully he lifted little Catelyn out of the maxi-cosi. Slowly the crying went over and the baby was staring at Danny’s smiling face. “Hello baby, it’s uncle Danno,” Danny said whispering while he tenderly went with his hand over one of Steve’s daughter‘s tiny, still red from the crying, cheeks. He exchanged a glance with Steve.

Steve gave his former partner a brief smile when he heard him calling himself uncle Danno, even though it might have been in an impulse. The reference of ‘Uncle Steve’ for Danny’s kids had never sounded weird in anyone’s ears as Danny addressed Steve as a uncle towards his kids for more than 10 years now. Steve remembered how once he had to withhold himself from calling himself a father figure when instead of Rachel, he went with Danny to talk at Charlie’s school when the boy got bullied. Instead, and to hide his true feelings, he had made a joke about him being Danny’s emotional support friend. It resulted in the teacher giving the both of them an awkward look and for sure, she wasn’t the first or last person who had mistaken the two of parenting together. And to top it off, later after the other boy’s father was invited inside his house, he imprinted the idea inside the man’s head too when he, with giving Danny the most innocent smile, was implying that Danny’s angry outbursts towards him just were Danny’s ways of showing his love language to him. Now he couldn’t wait sharing his own daughter with Danny that he didn’t realized that perhaps things weren’t going to flow that smoothly as he imagined it to be.

“It’s still a big surprise, Steve, this visit,” Danny broke Steve’s thoughts. 

“She’s adorable, isn’t she?” Steve witnessed how naturally the little girl had settled herself comfortable in Danny’s arms. The baby yawned and looked like she could easily fall asleep at any moment. Steve enjoyed every moment of what happened right in front of him. The little movements the frail girl made, her soft little noises. Not to mention the way she reacted on Danny and how Danny swung her softly in his arms while interacted with her. It was enough for Steve to melt. A lot was happening inside of him that it took him a few seconds longer before Danny’s comment had reached him. “Danno, this isn’t just a visit. We’re moving in.”

Danny looked up to the man who had been his partner and best friend for 10 years. A relationship what eventually grew onto him so much that Steve had become one of the persons he cared for most in this world. “Moving in?” he repeated as if he heard it wrong.

“Or are you planning to toss us on the streets? Technically this is still my house..” Steve shared, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“You couldn’t have just called me first? Warned me?” Danny let out a small sigh. “Of course you can’t because you’re Steve and you’re good at showing up and leaving whenever you want..” He spoke softly so that he wouldn’t scare the baby, but from the inside he was furious. This was the same guy who, while Danny was still recovering, left him here 14 months ago with a broken heart. “Have you got any idea how hard it has been for me?”

“I’m sorry Danny..”

Danny stared at little Catelyn. “I didn’t even knew you had a baby. When were you going to tell me this?” Danny continued the conversation where they left off before Catelyn started to cry. “You told me Catherine died because she was sick.” He remembered that Steve told him that it was complicated and that he was going to explain the situation to him later.

“I couldn’t tell it over the phone,” Steve said but frowned when Danny raised and carefully tug in the little child in her maxi-cosi again. “What are you doing?”

“Well, It’s not like every day a man’s showing up with a baby at my doorstep, telling me he’s moving in..” He shrug. “What do you think I’m going to do? This house isn’t baby proof yet, so unless you’ve got all you need for inside a baby room in that tiny bag of yours, we’ve got some shopping to do..” One of the few changes Danny made to the house was that Junior’s old room, the former guest room now was a spare room for Charlie and Grace and that Danny himself now slept in Steve’s old room.

Steve couldn’t withhold his big smile. “I’ve already made some phone calls, the baby room’s furniture is, as we speak, probably already on the way here. I've arranged a painter for Mary’s old room, he’ll be here over two hours so we still have some shopping time left because my supplies in baby food and diapers has.. well let’s say she’s letting it shrunk fast.” Steve grinned at the face Danny pulled at him.

“You’re unbelievable!” Danny took a deep breath. “Let’s go then, I guess you’re driving too..”

Steve nodded, showing a guilty smile. “Are we good then?” he asked while he grabbed the maxi-cosi and walked towards the front door.

“No, definitely not! We’re going to have a good talk later, you and I!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind I let Catherine die. It went.. peacefully.
> 
> Also I know that Steve wouldn't be needing a child of his own to be happy, I know he feels more than an uncle for both Grace & Charlie, but I do like to write about babies and I wanted to see how this idea would turn out :).
> 
> I appreciate comments.


End file.
